Snow in New York
by CeciliaFowl
Summary: Its Christmas, but Artemis parents are stuck in New York.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Artemis Fowl (sadly).**

**This is my first fanfic, and I am a bit nervous. Sorry, the chapter is a little short, but write me, if other should follow. It is placed somewhere between TLC and TAC. Please review it. I hope you enjoy it and Merry Christmas to you :-)**

White. Everything was white. The trees in front of the Fowl estate were hidden under snow and from the sky danced thick white flakes. Artemis Fowl the Second glanced at the snow, then stared at the screen of his laptop.

His little brothers bursted into the room, shouting and laughing. Myles stopped suddenly when he noticed the sad expression on the face of his older brother.

„What is it?", asked the four year old boy, pointing at the screen. It showed a news site.

„Artemis read!", called Beckett and clapped his hands happily.

Artemis sighed and began to read the text:

„Due to heavy snowstorms, New York's John F. Kennedy Airport had to be closed. Hundreds of passengers are stuck there. It will previously open again on December 27th."

Myles thought for a while.

„But ... Mom and Dad are in New York ..."

"They will be back on Christmas, yes, Artemis?", asked Beckett hopefully.

Artemis ruffled his little brothers hair.

„Of course they will. Mother promised it, remember?

I am quite sure that the two will find a way.", lied Artemis. He did not bear it to tell Beckett and Myles the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...this Chapter is even shorter than the last one...I hope you enjoy it anyway! Im running out of ideas...write me your ideas.**

**Have fun and Merry Christmas again (I will stop the Xmas greetings next chapter, promised ;) )**

After his brothers had left the room, Artemis began to investigate immediately. He knew it would not help, but he would leave no stone unturned. Two hours later, he gave up. There were many other ways from New York to Dublin, but of course it would take too long in any case. Now Artemis was only one alternative.

Artemis pulled out his LEP-communicator.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sat at his desk, tugging nervously at the collar of his shirt. That was his way of dealing with nervousness. Suddenly something knocked on his window. The teenager stood up, ran to the window and opened it. Captain Holly Short hovered inside and was visible on the carpet. She was shivering and cursing like a fishwife.

„... first I get into this blizzard, then the filaments of my overall fall out. I was so shaky that I nearly could spear me the magic for the shield. And thats only because Artemis Fowl asks me for a favor!"

Holly had insisted to warm up before Artemis explained the situation. Now she sat wrapped in a blanket and with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand on Artemis's bed while the young human spoke.

„... I promised my brothers that mother and father will be home tomorrow. Please help me, Holly! I can not disappoint them."

The elf thought for a while. Then she answered.

„Of course it would be possible to bring your parents here until Christmas Eve. But Artemis, how do you imagine that? I can surely not just fly to New York, stand in front of your parents and say „Hey, I'm a mythical creature which should actually not exist. Would you please connect you to my Moonbelt so I can fly you across the Atlantic to your children?"

„No, of course not.", said Artemis, „Don´t worry Holly. I have a plan."

„You have a plan? Then should I be even more worried."

„Trust me. I´m a genius."


	4. Chapter 4

„It's quite really simple. We need to ensure that the airport reopens." Artemis looked expectantly at Holly, looking forward to her reaction.

„We can not just turn off the Blizzard. These are the forces of nature."

„I don´t want you to turn off the Blizzard" Artemis grew impatient „but only that the aircraft will be operating again. Maybe you could thaw them a bit. "

An hour later, Holly was on his way to New York. The snowstorm had stopped, and Artemis had repaired the heating wires of her jumpsuit. Now Holly flew swift as an arrow across the Atlantic Ocean and reported Foaly Artemis plan. When she had finished, the centaur nodded approvingly.

„I understand. You shall therefore thaw the Learjet engines with your Neutrino, until Artemis's parents can start again."

„I dont know why I actually embarked on this crazy idea,", said Holly, „but it's Christmas, Foaly. And no child should spend Christmas without it´s parents."

„But..."

„Don´t worry, Foaly. I have enough magic for the shield, and I will arrive in the evening, so it will be so dark that no one will see me."

„I hope, you know what you´re doing.", said Foaly.

„You can´t catch me, you can´t catch me!"

Myles chased Beckett through the living room. The two were now in high spirits for half an hour so and it was a wonder that the Christmas decorations had not yet suffered.

Artemis was not in the mood for laughter. His parents should´ve been back from New York long ago. Maybe something had gone wrong.

At the same moment the door was unlocked.

Beckett and Myles turned and ran for their snowy parents to hug them.

Angeline laughed. „I´m sorry it took a bit longer, but we would not come off nearly from New York."

"How have you done it?" Artemis asked with a smile.

„It was very strange." said his father, „We actually thought that we could not make it to you. Then suddenly we were told, the jet would take off."

„That was a Christmas miracle." said Angeline.

Artemis smiled.

„Yes, a Christmas miracle. I'll quickly fetch your luggage."

Artemis went out to the car. It was still snowing. Beneath the car stood a small figure.

„Well, that is a miracle." Holly said with a grin.

„That was great, Holly. The best Christmas present I ever got. I owe you something.",Artemis said gratefully.

„All right, Mudboy, you owe me something. But now,", Holly hugged Artemis and gave him a kiss on the cheek, „go in there and firstonce celebrate properly with your family Christmas."

Artemis Holly looked deep into her eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

„Merry Christmas Holly." And that Artemis turned around and went back inside.

Holly stood there, speechless. After a while she turned on her wings and rose into the nightsky.

„Merry Christmas Artemis.", she whispered, „And thank you for your present."

The End

**Thank you very much for reading my first fanfic. I want to thank the first follower EasyObsessor and the reviewers (like Tawny and Hmm) for their nice words. I hope, you enjoyed the story and I wish all Fowlfans a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. :D**


End file.
